<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lift Together by Godfather_Pimpbury_Doughboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708517">Lift Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godfather_Pimpbury_Doughboy/pseuds/Godfather_Pimpbury_Doughboy'>Godfather_Pimpbury_Doughboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"ME MONKE, "Make about song fic, "OOGA OOGA BOOGA WARFRAME SONG GO BRRR OO OO OO, F/M, Lancaster (RWBY), ME WANT RWBY FIC", Me: And?, Me: JESUS CHRIST WTF-, RWBY - Freeform, also, and BAM, fuck my barin, goddamned Monke brain, here i was writing my research paper, i meant brain, me: okay, my brain went:, what fic?, won't let me do shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godfather_Pimpbury_Doughboy/pseuds/Godfather_Pimpbury_Doughboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby always wanted to be with Jaune, but their responsibilities ended up getting in the way.</p><p>But he found a way to fix that, and gave her an offer.</p><p>She was to scared to consider it at first, but now. She think's she's ready.</p><p>And no it's not because she saw her crush working shirtless in the open air. Whoever said that was a lying liar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glynda Goodwitch &amp; Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc &amp; Glynda Goodwitch, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Working Class/Pay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lift Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is literally just an excuse to make a fic about the We all lift together song.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>It had been years now, a long long time since She'd helped defeat Salem and her forces. They've all moved past the war and made their respective impacts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yang and she had become huntresses as famous as their drunkle Qrow. Ruby sometimes even being called "The Grimm Reaper". She was all giddy after she was called that. Yang ended up being more like their uncle, spending most of her time traveling around the world. Doing missions and spending it on bars, living the party life. She hanged out with her other fellows with JOYR from time to time, though RWBY is still her priority is what she told her. Pfft, yeah sure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ruby, on the other hand, did her mission and hopped onto the next one. The gratitude of the people she saved enough to push her through.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Weiss was the current CEO of the SDC, no surprise there. Ruby visits her when she gets the chance. She was also partly responsible for the current standing and relationship of Atlas and Menagerie, a far better one than its previous incarnations. Money really did make the world go round.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Speaking of Menagerie, Blake was the new chief. Being the other person responsible for the new world that Faunus lived in, but didn't mean prejudice or discrimination cases were truly ever gone. It was just better compared to before. She also begrudgingly forced the white fang's name out of existence, now just a name of the past. She also still visited her from time to time, though Ruby could do without the fish food all the time. Seriously, did she it anything else other than salmon?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren and Nora made an orphanage, which was honestly pretty predictable. They were based in Mistral, taking in kids that lost their families and either giving or finding them a new one.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oscar was an unknown, last time they had met, he had apparently been traveling with Penny. Both experiencing as much as they can together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaune was... well, he was still Jaune. But his current position was a little bit, <em>complicated. </em>He was still the same old loveable dork she fell in love with a long time ago. But she knew full well he didn’t have time for a relationship.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>More so since he’s one of the most influential people in all of Vale, on par with the city council. Though he did offer a sort of solution to it, she just wasn’t sure about it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But it didn’t hurt to visit him from time to time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Like she was doing right now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The bullhead approached Beacon’s new bullhead station, the place where she set foot on Beacon for the first time. Just a few steps away from it was the place where he met Jaune for the first time. The place that she made her first friend. It was the first time they exchanged nicknames, the same place she also started everything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ah, the nostalgia was getting to her. Because as beautiful it is to remember her little explosion incident. The other much bigger explosion wasn’t. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The attack during the Vytal festival, no matter how long it’s been, still leaves a scar on everyone’s heart. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She saw all the other wrecked parts of the school. It was still standing of course, and a lot of the Grimm that were frozen were already cleaned up with a few odd ones here and there, though they were the really big ones or the hard to get to. Like the giant Grimm Dragon nesting on the giant clock tower.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The very same clock tower where she first awakened her silver eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Some of the facilities and buildings were still upright. But it had only been a year since the place had started being renovated. Being subject to years of neglect due to the war against Salem, meaning it still needed some work done. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She saw a couple of hard-hat workers by the pathway. But a lot of them were scattered around the campus, some were working on the pillars, others the road, and others on the actual facilities themselves. Scattered throughout the academy were construction equipment and scaffoldings. They all wore a uniform, one’s that belonged to common workers you’d find in mines or factories. Some of them she could see had extra pairs of ears, some had tails, some had nothing. It looked like Blake’s efforts pulled off. Though the ones here had tubes and stuff connected to what looked like body armor. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What was really uncanny, was that she saw all of them moving their mouth in absolute synchrony and harmony together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The first ones she saw were fixing the bricks that adorned the pavement towards the Auditorium. And as she finally landed, she could hear what the workers were saying.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Or more like, singing? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>“Cold~! The air and water flowing~!”</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They were all singing some sort of song, all in unison. The two verses on repeat, interrupted by a new verse every fourth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>“Hard~! The land we call our home~!”</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All of them, every single one. Sang to the tune, their collective voices becoming one single boom that coursed throughout the campus.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>“Push~! To keep the dark from coming~!”</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Those with hammers struck to the tune and in rhythm, the ones that passed bricks all in sync. The ones driving in vehicles and forklifts in riding in tandem with one another. The ones that would pull ropes or strings did so with perfect timing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>“Feel~! The weight of what we owe~!”</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was like one huge orchestra. Filled with nothing but voices of hard workers, it filled her with hope. That beacon truly is going to be what it was once.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She took a step forward and marched hopefully towards the new auditorium. At least this one didn’t have a hole in it anymore. Along the way, she passed by some that carried barrels and bags, all of them most likely holding materials to be transferred. Ruby saw a pair of workers, one would throw a white barrel of what looked like SDC dust, and the catcher would slide it along a ramp. The ramp leading inside the auditorium. None a single one cared for her presence, all focused on their work. She’d only receive a sort of nod, or a directional point to where she assumes is where she should go.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>“This~! The song of sons and daughters~!”</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>“Hide~! the heart of who we are~!”</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She finally entered, and she only saw more people inside, wearing the same uniforms. Working on the walls, the ceilings, and the floors, scaffolding all around the building.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She kept walking forward, and into the main building. She never noticed herself humming along with the tune, having it engraved into her mind. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>“Making~! Peace to build a future~!”</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She passed by the halls, making her way to her destination. A few sparks flowed from above, workers on the scaffold handing torchers, some of them seemed done if their moving were any indication. More workers walked past by her, paying her no head other than just a simple acknowledgment of her presence. They would move out of the way from time to time though, it looked like some of them recognized her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That was a nice boost to her ego.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>“Strong, United~! Working, till we, fall~!”</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She made her way to the path towards the main tower. The main office that belongs to the headmaster of Beacon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaune’s current office.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As she ascended the elevator, she couldn’t help but sing along the lyrics. Finally worming its way into her mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>“Cold, the air and water flowing~ Hard, the land we call our home~</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>Push, to keep the dark from coming~ Feel the weight of what we owe~!”</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She walked out of the elevator, turning down her voice and humming only the tune. She walked into where Jaune would usually be sitting and doing paperwork.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Except he wasn’t, he was nowhere near the place. Not even his favorite cup or a plate of crispy nuggets on the table. There wasn’t even any <em>paper </em>on it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her boots tapped on the see-through glass floor, the ticks of gears and such filling her ears. She thought the room was empty until she heard a voice out of nowhere. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And I would presume you are looking for Mr. Arc, Ms. Rose?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A voice that surprised her to be sure, but a welcome. And oh boy did it put a smile on her face. She was standing next to the gigantic glass pane that overlooked the campus.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ms. Goodwitch! It’s been so long!” She turned towards her former instructor. Smile in place and arms waving, her attire the same as when she first saw it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello to you too, and please, call me Glynda. You’re already a huntsman of excellent caliber.” Ruby scratched the back of her neck. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hehe, sure thing Ms.- I mean, Glynda! Gods, it’s so good to see you again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I assure you the sentiment is mutual.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you doing here anyway?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She gestured towards the giant clock window. “See for yourself”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ruby approached her and looked down through the glass pane. The height having no effect on her, as she looked. She stared and stared till finally, he saw the man that he had been looking for.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>“This~! The song of sons and daughters!”</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And he was shirtless, and sweaty, and was... helping with the labor?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In his hand was a rod with a giant flat surface on the end, resembling that of Elm’s hammer but smaller. Three others were by his side, with the same equipment as the other workers. Though she did notice one of them was also shirtless. With all of them forming some sort of circle, with the middle of their having a giant nail. They were all standing on top of a Beringel lying on its front, the nail itself was embedded on its back and straight into the spin. All four of them took turns pounding the nail into the stone Grimm that was on top of the dorm’s roof.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The song bringing them all in tune with each other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>“Hide~! The heart of who we are~!” </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The Grimm that you had *ahem* frozen, have a strong coating around it. And the Grimm, although as we know it hollow, weigh quite a bit. The stone only adds onto the cumbersome weight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So is that how they’re being cleared?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, Ms. Rose, or should I say, Ruby? A troupe of people who have aura would take turns pounding on the nail, driving it through and-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*Crack*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The song came back in full force as she heard them all sing louder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And Jaune was singing along with them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>“Making~! Peace to build our future!”</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>“Strong! United! Working~ 'till we~ fall~!”</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Beringel had suddenly formed webs of crack throughout its body. The inside was as solid as the stone of its hide. But suddenly, just as it was there, it disappeared into a cold dark mist.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“-Shattering the Grimm. The stone would dissipate with the rest of the Grimm, and then they move on to the next.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh indeed, although I wished he would spend more time on his responsibilities as a Headmaster, I excused him this time to contribute. The other workers can’t get through the hide of the stronger Grimm it seems.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So they needed Jaune’s semblance?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Correct.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The four people whooped and cheered, Jaune wiped the sweat off his brow. One of the other shirtless workers passing him a towel and a bottle. Jaune greedily took both. They all laughed at something that Jaune said, all of them were looking joyful. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn’t an image befitting a headmaster. But Jaune didn’t care, as long as he can help, then he’d throw away reputation in a heartbeat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hell, he even threw away his life just so they could live back in Haven. Luckily, they were able to smack some sense into him to never do it again. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arms connected to each other’s shoulders, the four sets of people walked to the next stone encased Beringel a few meters away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The song, she could still hear even from where she stood.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Even when he’s considered a hero, he still finds a way to be even better.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She looked at him longingly, knowing full well Jaune would accept her anytime.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She was just too scared.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She’d have to fix that now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey Glynda, about that offer... Can I still take it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why yes, yes you can. Professor Rose.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>                                /-/-/-/<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Beringel was in a particular pose, they flipped him over to have a better striking patter. Making it land on its back. One of the workers passed him his dust-hammer. Jaune smacked a new nail onto the stoned Grimm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks for this boss, you really didn’t have to.” Jaune gave him his signature smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Haha, don’t worry about it. Just want to help out from time to time! Paperwork get’s a little too, ehhhh sometimes you know what I mean?” The one without a shirt shouted out to him, he was one of the superiors in the company he hired.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Well, technically hired. He just borrowed some of Weiss’ miners that ran out of a job while she was dealing with a dust mine exploding.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We get ya’ boss.” Jaune chuckled at that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now come on, let’s get to it!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They all started to swing, one by one they fell into a pattern, striking with precision and power. Boosting them each with aura if they run out,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They heard the song going ending on its fourth verse, and they all joined along with it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>“And we all lift! Till’ we're all a~drift! together! together!”</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They struck harder, with more vigor and more power. But all still in rhythm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>“Through the cold mist, 'till we're lifeless together, together.” </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaune focused solely on his task at hand. Looking forward to finishing as fast as he could.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ruby was visiting today, and he wasn’t gonna miss it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And hopefully, she’d accept his offer of becoming his personal assistant. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But for now, he focused on helping to rebuild Beacon.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Monke brain put "We all lift together" on repeat for the last 3 days and now it's stuck in my head. Then Monke brain thought "OOOH, WHAT IF SONG IS FIC?" And here we are.<br/>I am disgusted by the fact I made this in 3 hours. Goddamned Monke brain.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>